Newbie
by blacksakura13
Summary: AU-ish. Xion is a new student in TTH and when she enters her dorm room, she finds her roomie making out with another guy. On HER bed. parody-ish R&R! pairings: zemyx, akuroku, lexzex, xemsai and a lot more -based on a dream I had-
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Twilight Town high!!!"

I raised my eyebrow at my friend, well technically, I just met this person today and already she's showing me around this school. She just bumped into me on the way here and now she claims me as her friend... weirdo... But, I guess it's okay. That means I wont get lost... that means, I'll get to attend all of my classes. That means I get to listen to the teachers nag about things I already know...

Maybe I should just ditch this person and get lost in school....

Just as I was about to ditch her, the school's hallways suddenly went quiet. Murmurs were heard here and there. I turned my attention to the people walking in the halls. They seemed to be in a group, seeing as they all wore the same black jacket with really cool chains. I nudged my 'friend' and asked her "Who the hell are those guys?"

Those guys just passed and soon there were girls screaming and chasing after them (and I swear I saw a few guys screaming and running along with them)

My 'friend' let out a dreamy sight then turned to me with hearts in her eye. "That was Organization XIII... Aren't they so dreeeeamy?" she replied, blushing and swooning.

I raised my eyebrow again. "Well, they did have really cool jackets..." I furrowed my brow in though. "What type of group are they?"

She began walking and I had to follow (I was curious, okay?). "They are the school's most talented students." She skipped along and stopped in front of her locker. "I think that their newest member #13 , A.K.A. Roxas, is the cutest." She let out another dreamy sigh. Don't tell me she's going to be my 'friend' for the whole school year...

-----

Now, its lunch time and guess what? I'm still stuck with fangirl person here. She said her name was Sonia. Pfft. Like I care...

We took our seats, somewhere far away from everyone else, and she smiled at me. "Just so you know, I'm Organization XIII's biggest fan. I know EVERYTHING about them!!"

I rodded, taking a bite of my apple. "What an accomplishment..." I say with apple mush in my mouth with a LOT of sarcasm.

She nodded. "Yeah! In fact, I'm the president of their fan club!!!"

Oh great. I'm stuck with her.... Greeeeat....

"So, let me tell you about them..."

_---after school----_

"...And thats why they're so popular and respected!" Sonia said, pulling a few books out from her bag and threw them into her locker.

I nodded. "I see..."

She slammed her locker shut and turned to me. "So, wanna walk home together?" she asked, a friendly smile on her face. Does she really think we're friends already? My eye twitched slightly.

"Oh, no. That's ok. I live in the dorm anyway..." I replied, looking at my watch to check the time. 3:48 pm...

She bounced up and down happily and said "Oh, really?! I heard that our school dorms are like, co-ed or something! You might get a guy as your dorm mate!!!"

My eye twitched again and I wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. "Uhh, I have to go check what my room number is now, so bye!!!" I ran away hoping that she'd just leave me alone.

I got my room number and my keys, the lady told me my things were there already, and I started walking. Hopefully, people will leave me alone. I never really was a sociable person... well, at least I never liked hanging around... 'normal' people like Sonia.

Climbing up the last flight of stairs, I let out a sigh. I keep walking and soon I find my room number. I smile as my mind begins to think about the comfortable bed inside, waiting for me to fall asleep on it. I pull the key out and unlock the door. I turned the door knob and swing the door open to reveal...

...two of the organization members making out on my bed....

Some articles of clothing were discarded on the floor....

...and hey! Whadda ya know? They're both guys...

Silence passed after they realized I was in the room. One of them was glaring at me while the other was blushing madly.

I cleared my throat and placed my bag on the floor. "Uhh... I'll just come back later... Sorry I disturbed you..." I say hurriedly and close the door.

Well, Sonia never told me that the Organization had gay members... Not that I had anything against them... Its just... my bed... They were making out on MY bed...

My stomach growled and I decided that I should get something to eat first. I'll think about this later....

* * *

**Authors note**

**Based on a dream I had. The 1st chapter was crappily written so I'm sorry XP**

**I'll write seriously next time**

**oh and fyi, This is from Xion's POV since in my dream, it was actually me and I became the 14th member lol**


	2. Chapter 2

I returned to the dorm after I had gotten some ramen across the street. It was really good and I think that's where I'll be getting my nourishment for the rest of my school life here.

I opened the door and was greeted by...

... Xemnas? The organization's leader?

"Good evening... Xion, was it?" He asked, standing up from the couch he was sitting on and he approached me. Behind him was that guy with the X scar on his face... What was his name? Saix? Yeah. I think that was it...

He extended his hand. I looked at him for a moment in slight confusion. Why in the world would the leader of the most popular group in school be talking to a nobody like me?

From behind Xemnas, that Saix guy started growling at me when I didn't take Xemnas' hand. I gulped and took it. "U-uh.. Yes. Its a pleasure to meet you..."

He nodded and his grip on my hand loosened so I let go. "I know this may be a bit straightforward but, will you be willing to join us in our organization?" He asked, a serious look on his face.

"Uhh, aren't you guys called Organization XIII? Why would you need a 14th member?" I asked, one hand tucked into my jeans pocket.

Xemnas shrugged but Saix answered for him. "We think that you would make and excellent addition to our organization."

I scratched the back of my head. "I dunno... Don't I have to be a genius or something...?"

Xemnas heard this and nodded. "That's just it..."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Huh?"

Saix pulled out a bunch of papers from who knows where and started reading. "It says here that you were kicked out of your school because of all the pranks you have pulled since grade school, single handedly, might I add." He flipped through a few more paper. "It said you were ratted out by someone who said they wanted to help you. A spy, so to say."

I smiled sheepishly. "Uhh... Doesn't this prove my point? Why would you want a trouble maker?"

Xemnas looked over Saix' shoulder, reading the papers. He looked up. "Says here that you were a master hacker as well... and it took years for them to even get a lead as to who was behind all of those pranks..."

I laughed nervously and smiled. "How did you know?" I asked.

Saix hid the papers under his jacket and folded his arms across his chest. "We have our ways."

Xemnas nodded. "So, will you or will you not join our group?"

I thought about it. What could go wrong? I mean, I'll be in the Organization! The coolest group in school...

"...Will I get a cool jacket too?" I asked, looking to the side, trying my best to stop the smile creeping up my face.

Xemnas' eyes lit up. "But of course. Its our uniform."

I nodded. "Deal."

Out of nowhere, someone wrapped their arm around my shoulder. "A new member?! That's great, dude!!!" The stranger ruffled my hair then trapped me in a head lock. "Yes!!! Initiation time!!!"

"W-what?! Initiation?! You didn't tell me that!!" I complained, escaping the guys grip.

The guy, he had an eye patch and a scar, I think his name was Xigbar, placed his hands on my shoulder's. "No backing out now, dude! or rather, dudette!!!"

What have I gotten myself into?

_---later---_

Xemnas, Saix and Xigbar explained to me that the initiation was going to be decided by the whole organization and they wouldn't inform me when, where or what was going to happen. oh noo....

I was outside my room and let out a sigh. I opened the door and walked in. The lights were turned off and I didn't know if I wanted them on or not. I closed the door behind me silently and jumped at the sound of someones voice. A lamp was turned on and I hissed slightly at the sudden brightness.

"Xion? Or rather, the possible 14th member?" The boy asked. He was sitting on MY bed, legs crossed under him and thank goodness he had a shirt on. He had silverish purpleish hair that was covering half of his face.

"Uh, Hi?" I say, walking over and standing before the guy and MY bed. "Sorry I disturbed you guys earlier..." I say, slightly blushing. ahaha... It was kinda cute... but that's our little secret...

He shook his head. "No. It is I who should be appologizing. We were on your bed."

I coughed a bit. "D-don't tell me... YOU DEFILED MY BED?!?!?!"

He gave me a weirded out look but then he... fuck, he nodded. "I'm sorry... Uh, you can sleep on my bed? And I'll sleep with Demyx... I guess..." He tells me, standing up and pulling off the sheets of my bed. He tossed them into the dirty clothes hamper and headed for the door.

"By the way, I'm Zexion."

I nodded, a bit irritated that they did..._stuff..._ on MY bed. "Nice to meet you..."I replied.

He nodded. "Well, good night... And I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

---------------

Zexion POV

After my little talk with the possible 14th member, I walked into Demyx' room where the blond lay on his bed, his sitar sitting on his lap.

"Oh! Zexy! Well? Did you say sorry?" He said blushing.

I nodded and sat next to him. "Yeah but I'm going to have to stay here for the night." I say, a smile creeping up my face.

Demyx blushed. "No problem there..."

I straddled his hips and he responded with a yelp. "Although, Demyx... Maybe you shouldn't scream so loud, alright? We don't want to scare the newbie off..."

Demyx blushed even deeper and stuck his tongue out at me. "Oi, shuttup Zexy..."

* * *

**AN:**

**hey guys! yush, the two org members were Zexion and Demyx :D since zemyx is my otp lol. Don't worry. I'm not going to pair Xion up with anybody. She's just going to be the fangirl xD**

**if you like where this is going, tell me if not, i guess tell me as well**

**Uhhm, my other stories? I'll update them, don't worry. I'll change it into 3rd POV cuz its easier to write like that**


	3. Chapter 3

"GOOD MORNING, NEWBIE!!!"

I pulled the sheets over my head in an attempt to block out that annoying voice. "Mrphh… Trying to sleep…"

The annoying voice was persistent. I heard whoever it was walk to the side of my bed and crouch down. "fourteeeenth!!!"

"Mmmmmmrh…"

He poked my arm. "Fourteenth!! Wake up!!!"

I swatted his hand away. I needed more sleep thanks. I groaned more, hoping that this annoying person would leave me alone.

"Axel," came a new softer and less annoying voice, "leave Xion alone."

The persistent, annoying voice (Axel) replied. "But Roxy!!! I wanna give her the grand tour of our school!!" He gave me another poke, this time finding my weak spot which was my stomach.

"EEEP!!!!!!" I jumped out of Zexion's bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I groaned and clutched my head. "Owwie…"

I heard a snicker from across the room and then the two who rudely woke me up began laughing when I glared at them.

"What do you want?" I asked, standing up and stretching.

Red head (I think he's Axel) slung an arm around my shoulder. "Well, you're the newbie and---

"**Could** be, since there's an initiation…" I corrected earning a 'whatever' look from Axel.

"Whatever!" He said, leading me to stand in front of Blondie. He let go of me and slung his arm around Blondie and beamed at me. "I'm Axel!" He said, bowing his head slightly. "And this is my lovely assistant, Roxa---"

Roxas elbowed Axel's rib, causing the older one to let go off him and clutch his rib. "I'm Roxas." The blond introduced himself and extended his hand for me to grab. I complied and shook it.

"Yeah… Nice to meet you guys." I say nodding.

Axel recovered quickly and slung his arm around my shoulder again. "Well, that's good to hear!!!" He slung his other arm around Roxas' shoulders and began leading us out of my room and into the hall way.

"Being the awesome person that I am," Axel began, his arms still on our shoulders, "Me and my lovely assistant Roxas will be giving you the grand tour of our school!"

I was slightly shocked to see that blondie--- I mean, Roxas didn't react to that but shrugged it off. Those two forgot something slightly important.

"Axel, Roxas?" I ask as Axel turned and led us to another hallway.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, 14th?"

My eye twitched slightly. "I can't walk out of the dorms like this, you know…"

Axel stopped and finally noticed that I wasn't properly dressed for school. Roxas hit his head with a really loud SMACK. "Axel! You idiot!!!"

Axel rubbed where Roxas hit him. "Well, you didn't notice either, Einstein!!"

As the two bickered, I walked back to my room to get changed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

"Welcome, Xion!!! This is the Organization's HQ!!" Axel said as he and Roxas led me into one of the rooms at school.

"Dude! This looks like a teachers lounge!!" I exclaimed. How in the world did they get this?!

Axel nodded. "Nothing but the best for the organization!!!"

Roxas walked over to one of the couches and sat down. "Yeah. It's because of us that the school is getting good reputation."

Another person entered the room and I turned to see who it was.

…Zexion and that guy he was making out with…

"Yeah. They decided to give us a room of our own. Of course, the superior couldn't refuse the offer." Zexion said, his boyfriend (I giggled at the thought) nodding beside him. "Good morning, by the way." Zexion added, taking a seat beside Roxas.

His boyfriend (yes, I giggled again) walked up to me and grabbed my hand and shook it. "Hi-ya! I'm Demyx! It's nice to meet you, Xion! I hope that we become good friends!!!"

I nodded and smile. "Yeah. Nice to meet you too."

We all took a seat around the coffee table. Axel had his feet up on the coffee table while Demyx chatted with him happily, Zexion was reading a book and Roxas was rummaging through Axel's bag. Why were we here so early anyway?

"Axel?" Zexion asked, using his finger as a bookmark.

Axel and Demyx turned away from each other and looked at Zexion. Axel replied. "Hmm?"

"Did you guys get Xion's schedule yet??"

Silence passed…

Axel's eyes shifted from one point of the room to another. "….No-o-o-o-o…"

Zexion slapped his forehead. "This is the reason we asked you to come early."

Axel scratched the back of his head nervously and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, well.. If Roxas reminded me, I would've---"

"Wait!! You're blaming this on me?!" Roxas exclaimed while Axels bag fell to the floor, some of it's contents falling out… oh, hey look! A lighter! It looks awesome!! And, what's that other thing? It looks like a condo--- Never mind….

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3rd POV

After Xion had gotten her schedule, she was ambushed by Sonia who happily told her where she would find her classrooms and which teachers she should never piss off.

Axel reentered the Organization's HQ and sat down on one of the couches where everyone was at. Xemnas said there would be a meeting but at the moment, he wasn't here.

Sitting beside Roxas,Axel slung his arms around Roxas' shoulders and hugged him. "Aww. Roxy!! You're so adorable!!!"

"Axel!!" Roxas exclaimed as his face turned different shades of red. "L-leggo!!"

From across them, Zexion and Demyx were fighting for dominance, their tongues sliding against each other while both their faces were tinted red.

Xigbar was sitting beside Xaldin as they played with paper balls, seeing who could hit Vexen's head from across the room.

Vexen was finishing some papers, probably research papers as several balls of paper flew over his head. Finally, one of them hit him and he turned around. "Would you two stop acting like children?!" He scolded.

Lexeaus was sitting on the same table Vexen was at and was currently solving a Sudoku. "No… the 9 goes here and 2 should be here…" He said quietly to himself as he scratched the nine out and replaced it with a 2.

Larxene was at the microwave, heating a cup of coffee for herself and Marluxia who was rummaging around the kitchenette, looking for some milk and sugar.

Luxord was sitting at another table, a cup of tea sitting near his books while he played a game of solitaire.

Xemnas walked in, Saix close behind him and looked at his group. "May I have your attention, please." He stated calmly. No one took notice of his presence but he continued talking. "This meeting is about the 14th initiation."

Xigbar heard this and stopped bothering Vexen. He raised his hand high up into the air and waved it desperately to get Xemnas' attention. "Xemmy!! Here!! OVER HERE!!!"

Xemnas turned to Xigbar. "Yes, Xigbar?" He asked as everyone continued not listening to him.

"Can Xaldin and I be in charge of her initiation?" He asked as he brought his hand back down.

Xemnas thought for a moment.

Xaldin, seeing the eagerness Xigbar was feeling, added "by the looks of it, no one really cares…"

Xemnas nodded. "All right, then. I'll leave it to you two…"

Xigbar did a thumbs up and thanked Xaldin by trapping him in a headlock and messed his hair.

"And, Xaldin?" Saix added for Xemnas as they made their way to the door, "Make sure Xigbar doesn't hurt himself.."

Xaldin nodded. "But of course---"

"Hey!!!"

* * *

**An**

**yo guys! another chappie for you to read!**

**uh, yeah xD**

**I wrote this chappie to relieve me of stress _ I'm gonna get my results tomorrow and I think I totally got a D in chem D8 hopefully it will be a c- instead __**

**wish meh luck, guys**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked out of the window as our teacher went on about atom and subatomic particles and blah blah blah. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!

"Xion, don't you just love science?" Whispered Sonia from beside me. Guess what? I'm stuck with her during math and science. Great just great...

I turned to glare at her. "Why, yes. I do love science. It makes the world go round!" I whisper somewhat loudly, flailing my arms in emphasis with a think slice of sarcasm.

She smiled. "I know, right?"

My eye twitched and I slammed my head against the table. "Why am I here..." I whined.

"Xion!"

My head snapped up. "Yessir?" I stood up from my seat as everyone stared at me.

"So I see that you find this class boring?" the teacher asked, his eyes half lidded as if he himself found this subject boring.

I though about it and replied. "Why, ye---"

"No, sir! Xion thinks that science makes the world go round! She told me, just now!" Sonia interrupted, making everyone giggle and I just pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to calm myself down.

The teacher laughed... the jerk... "If you say so." He turned his back to us. "Then I suppose you don't mind researching about subatomic particles and their discoverers?" He asks while erasing the chalkboard.

"I---"

"Good. I expect to see your work by tomorrow morning."

I mumbled incoherently and took my seat. "Thank you, Sonia. Thank you very much."

She beamed at me, that annoying smile never leaving her face. "No problem-o!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weeks passed and nothing happened.

I wasn't an organization member yet... I still didn't have a cool jacket...

Weird thing is, they asked me to join them and I willingly accepted but here they are ignoring me.

Everyday, I'd pass them in the halls and not even a hello from Zexion, whom I discovered to be polite but he was being quite rude at the moment...

...Jerks...

...The lot of them...

Even though its only been a few weeks and I've been hanging out with the weirdest girl in the whole world AGAINST my will, I've already aquired my own reputation.

I was labeled as the silent rebel. Neat, isn't it?

I was one of those select few people who weren't in the organization that had a fanbase.

Those people being Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Haven't met them yet but I've heard of them... Then again, I don't give a damn.

Sonia and separated ways, Thank the gods, and I made my way to my next class. I fast walked, ignoring the few fans i have as they greeted me. I turned the corner, walked down the hall and turned another corner and--- "Umph!"

I bumped into someone, falling backwards and landing flat on my ass.

"Hey, kiddo!!" greeted pirate dude guy, Xigbar.

I groaned and mumbled a few swears under my breath. "Yeah, what do you want?" I asked as I stood back up and brush the dust off my pants. I noticed some people were staring at us but I ignored them again.

Xigbar chuckled as the 2nd bell rang and slung his arm around my shoulders. Great, I'm gonna be late again. "Well, don't you sound grumpy!" he teased, leading me away from my classroom and into a different hall.

I grumbled. "Shut up."

He turned left, bringing me with him. "Heh, you're as grumpy as Xaldin in the morning!"

He led us to who-knows-where, talking about who-knows-what until we finally reached....

"Why did you lead my to the boys bathroom?" I asked, looking up at patchy the pirate and raised my eyebrow.

He pushed the door open and pushed me inside as well. "Your initiation, silly!"

"..."

We are in a bathroom...

I'm weaker...

He's stronger...

Initiation...

In a bathroom...

That could only mean one thing...

"AH!!!!!! NO WAY!!!" I screamed, running for the door but as I turned the doorknob frantically, I couldn't budge the door open.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "No use running! Xaldy is out there, making sure you cant escape!"

"PLEASE, OH DEAR LORD, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Xigbar was surprisingly strong. He lifted me up and put me over his shoulders as if I was a feather-weight duffel bag. He kicked one of the stalls open as I kicked and screamed for him to let me down.

He changed positions and now held me by me ankles over the toilet bowl.

"**NONONONONONONONONONONONO**!!"

----------

"Well, Good morning, Xion. How nice of you to.... join us...?" The teacher asked as I kicked the door open angrily, my head drenched in toilet water and my shirt and jacket soaked as well. My hair flew here and there, an obvious result of a swirly.

The class erupted in laughter as I closed the door behind me. The teacher was stifling a laugh. THE JERK!!!!

I walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar. "YOU. THINK. THIS. IS FUNNY?!"

I ended up at detention after scaring the poor guy with my extremely colorful vocabulary with a dash of threats here and there.

----------

I got back to the dorm where I was greeted by Xemnas and yes, Saix too.

"Xigbar tells my that the initiation was successful?" He asks as I slam the door shut behind me.

Saix noticed that my hair was still slightly wet. "Did it rain? Why are you all wet, XIV?"

I stopped pass them in an attempt to show that I was not amused with the initiation but failed when a sneeze escaped my lips. "Fucking hell, ask Xigbar..." I growled out as I walked up the stairs.

... Jerks, I say...

As I climbed up the stairs, it seemed that I was no longer invisible to the organization.

"Oh, hey 14th!" Axel greeted. He stood up from the couch and approached me. "You are now, officially, the 14th!" he slapped my back several times.

Roxas walked next to Axel and they followed me up the stairs.

"Xigbar told us that your initiation was today. How was it?" Roxas asked, looking at me from his position, waiting for an answer.

Axel nodded. "Yeah? What he do this time?"

I grumbled. Going through the day soaked in toilet water was disgusting. "A friggin' swirly..." I replied, glaring at the space in front of me.

Roxas shrugged. "Well, its not as bad as my initiation."

"Ahaha! I remember! He made you sneak into the girls locker room and locked you in!!! That was hilarious!!! Roxy got a pounding from all the girls in there!!!" Axel exclaimed and burst into laughter as we reached my floor and I couldn't help but laugh at the thought as well.

"H-hey!!! Its not like I could hit them back! and they wouldn't listen to what I had to say!!!" Roxas said, a pout on his face.

I noticed Zexion was sitting on one of the couches that was in the middle of this floor. He seemed to have heard our conversation.

"Well, its not all too bad Roxas..." he stood up, and walked next to us to our room. "Axel's initiation was WORSE." he said, a smile crawling up his face.

Axel's eyes widened. "Don't you dare, Zexy---"

"If you want, I can show you the pictures..."

I raised my eyebrow. "Picture? What pictures?"

He opened the door to our room and everyone walked in except Axel because Roxas pushed him out and locked the door.

"ZEXION!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Axel pounded on the door.

I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Zexion told me that I should take a bath first, knowing about my initiation, telling me and Roxas that he still had to find them first.

As I dried myself up, I heard Roxas' laughter and quickly put my clothes on. I walked out of the bathroom.

Roxas was on the floor, clutching his sides.

"I-I-I C-CAN'T BREATHE!!!!" He screamed as he went into another fit of laughter.

Zexion was trying his best not to burst out laughing and held a picture out for me.

I got it from him and looked.

That was the hardest and longest time I laughed in my entire life.

* * *

**AN**

**Yo! I'm back!!!**

**and guess what? I passed chem!!!... Barely LOL**

**so, here's the next chapter!**

**sorry if it seems rushed**

**and Axel's initiation? I'll let you guys imagine LOLOLOL**

**grammar no-noes and type-o's, please forgive me if you find any**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since my initiation and quite frankly, I'm glad that I joined the organization. Everyone's cool in their own little way… I guess?

And holy crap, even a few of the teachers respect our little group, it's quite cool. They let me off with a warning instead of going to detention for beating the shit outta this random dude (hey, he was being a perv! I had to save that girl, ya' know?). Yeah, life was good.

I sat down at the usual table and munched on my food, waiting for the amazing duo (as Axel dubbed themselves, much to Roxas' complaints) when someone new joins me.

"Hey, new kid. Mind if I sit here?" he asked as he placed his food tray on the table. I nodded, saying "Sure, dude. Whatever."

He sat down and nodded, thanking me. "I'd like to introduce myself," he said somewhat formally. "My name is Riku." He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded and grabbed his hand, shaking it. "Likewise."

Riku… Riku… hmmmm, why is his name so familiar…?

Oh wait. I remember now. Zexion told me to stay away from this guy because he… why again?

-flashback!!!-

"Xion, even if we are a somewhat powerful little group, there are a few people who you should avoid." Zexion told me in the dark, the two of us not feeling sleepy at all.

I curled up and turned to the side where my roomie was. I think he was staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't tell. It was too dark. "Mhmm? And who might those people be?" I asked.

"Sora and his two friends, Kairi and Riku." He said and shifted so that he was facing me (I think). "Lets just say that they are not like us…"

I eyebrows knit together in confusion. "But I thought Roxas and Sora were brothers?"

"Indeed they are but… let's just say that Roxas isn't too fond of the brunette…" He said as he crossed one leg over the other. "Same father, different mothers, you see. Sora was… quite a handful and got more attention and well, sibling rivalry." He explained simply.

I nodded. "So, it would be a bad idea to leave those two in the same room?" I asked and he said yes.

"Okay, I get avoiding Sora but why the other two?" I asked again.

"Well, they are supportive friends… and Riku hates the superior…. In the same way he despises my guts." He said, curling up into a ball like I did.

I chuckled. "Well, I kinda hated you too when I first met you."

He laughed. "Likewise."

-end flashback-

Mmm, that right. Riku hates Zexion's guts. Why? I don't know. He didn't tell me. It'd be best if this guy left. "Uh, so… Why are you here?" I asked, as he munched on an apple.

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point. I don't think its such a good idea for you to be in the organization." He said simply, staring at me with a serious look. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Wha? Why?! I know that they're a little loopy but they're my friends and---"

He shook his head. "They'll use you. Just as they did me." He looked at his watch and stood up. "Look, I have to be somewhere. Think about it." He said, standing up and giving me his pudding. "See? I'll give this as a reward if you think about it." And with that, he left me and his pudding.

I thought about it. _They'll use me?_ For what? They are pretty smart… they wouldn't need me hacking into the schools computer system to change their grades… (Maybe Demyx but that'll mean less study time with Zexion so I doubt it). What would they possibly want me to do???

------after school-------

"Alright, anything new today?" Saix asked as he plopped down on the seat next to the superior.

Xigbar raised his hand.

"Yes, Xigbar?" Saix asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I say we have a party!!!"

Silence filled the room.

"Care to repeat that, II?" Xemnas asked, giving his friend a questioning look.

"I mean. C'mon! When was the last time we had a party?! It's been ages!!!" He complained, getting a few nods of agreement from the others.

"We had a party a month ago… that was when you guys initiated me." Roxas said from his seat.

Axel stood up, his chair making an annoying scratching sound as it scrapped across the tiles. "All the more reason for a party!!! To welcome our newest member!!!"

"Here, here!!!" Larxene said smiling. "I'll buy the drinks!"

"You go, girl!" Xigbar said smiling and giving Larxene a high five.

Zexion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Might I remind you that some of us are under aged?"

Axel frowned. "Aw, c'mon Zexy! Don't be such a kill joy!"

Saix looked at Xemnas. "Superior, what say you?"

Xemnas shrugged. "Sure but don't you dare use my credit card, Larxene."

Larxene smiled. "Oh, I won't" she said, waving Luxord's wallet in the air for the superior to see. He smiled and nodded. "Very well."

"Oi, luves, have any of you seen my wallet?" Luxord asked as he came out of the kitchen, Larxene immediately tucking the wallet away in her pocket.

Marluxia shrugged. "Sorry, Luxord. Haven't seen it." He said, hiding his smile.

"Oh bloody hell."

"Don't worry!" Demyx said. "I'll help you look for it!!!"

I then just realized how sneaky Zexion's boyfriend could be as Luxord thanked him.

"I taught him well…" Zexion whispered loud enough for me to hear him and we shared a quiet chuckle.

"Well then!!!" Xigbar said, standing on the table, knocking some of Vexen's books to the floor.

"LETS GET THIS PARY STARTED!!!"

**

* * *

**

**FINALLY! I UPDATED!!!**

**Sorry about that, guys =.=;**


	6. Chapter 6

Hell yeaah. Lets get this party started!!

So, it was finally Friday, the day the party is being held, and I'm just about ready to get drunk!!! YEAH!!! I just hope Zexion doesn't steal my booze. He can be a total mother hen sometimes, it scares me...

...Meh, I'm pretty sure Axel will sneak me and Roxas some beer anyway. I know I'm under aged but this wont happen all the time now, will it?

I walked out of my classroom, Sonia bidding me adieu (can you believe she found herself a boyfriend?!) when a blond blur grabbed my arm and dragged me outside school.

"L-larxene?" I asked as she stopped in front of a really cool convertible car and jumped in, me following after her in the passengers seat. She pulled her seatbelt on and told me to do so as well. As I pulled the seatbelt down and across my chest, Larxene stepped on the gas, causing my bag to fall on the floor. The tires screeched and she made a sharp turn, stopping in front of the schools entrance where I saw my pink haired upperclassman waving goodbye to a few of his classmates and hopping onto the back of the car.

"Hey, girls!" he said, cheerily as Larxene passed the speed limits.

"W-why the hell are we going so fast?!" I asked, gripping onto the seatbelt for my life.

Larxene laughed. "I like going fast. Problem?"

My eye twitched. "U-uh, n-no?"

Marluxia laughed and patted my head. "Don't worry. You'll get used to this sooner or later."

When we got to the store, Larxene told me and 'Marly' (I laughed at that) to go get whatever snacks our arms could carry. She'd handle the drinks.

"Courtesy of Luxord, of course!" she said winking before leaving me and Marly to go get the junk food.

I smiled. "Yes! Junk food aisle, here we come!!" I said and Marluxia grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the sopping carts (what is it with the grabbing and dragging?!). I raised my eyebrow at him when he pulled out a cart, suppressing his giggles. "uh, what?" I asked.

"C'mon! Hop on! We'll do this the fast and fun way!"

I shrugged and jumped in, holding the sides so that I wound't fall and die (it'd be an embarrassing death if that happened) as Marluxia pushed the cart as if it were a scooter down the junk food aisle before jumping onto the cart as well.

"YEEEEHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed like a retarded cowboy as we sped through the aisle, past several confused shoppers.

He stuck his arm out, making all the random bags of chips fall into our cart.

"This is crazy!!" I said smiling, doing the same thing Marly was doing.

He shook his head. "No! THIS IS SPARTAAA!!!!"

When we got back to the car, all three of us were giggling like morons and Larxene got us home as fast as possible.

-=-=-=-=-=

It was 8pm and thats when the party really got started.

Seriously! It was like a frat boy party!!

Everyone was so freaking drunk, it was hilarious!

Roxas got drunk after his 5th can of beer, (Zexion tried stopping him but gave up after the 2nd can) and had the cliché 'Lamp shade over head' thing going on while singing a very slurred 'Beautiful soul' with Axel cheering him on.

Vexen was passed out on the floor and I picked up a random sharpie someone dropped and wrote "XION WAS HERE. I ROCK" on his arm, right next to a "MY PROPERTY -- MARLY XOXO"

I tossed it over my shoulder and laughed. This was awesome. Who knew that 14 people could throw the awesomest party EVER!? And we were the only people! No one else was invited! This so rocks!!!

Demyx was drunk as heck but managed to stay on his feet as he air guitared on the coffee table, Xaldin cheering him on and Xigbar on the floor laughing about spaghetti-ohs or something like that. I don't even want to know...

I was heading for the kitchen and I passed by Xemnas and Saix and WOW. Just WOW. They were totally making out!!! And man! I just love me some nice sweaty man sex _(don't tell anyone I like yaoi. It'll be our little secret)._ I laughed thought, when I saw Larxene taping everything. She was giggling like crazy again and wobbled on her feet. I wonder how many she's had to drink.

I shrugged (I'll but a copy from her later) and walked past Marluxia and poor Luxord (The only other person so far who wasn't drunk) who had to stay and try to be sympathetic towards Marly who went on a rant.

"J-JUS CUZ I HAS PINK HAIR, DOESN'T MEAN I'M G-GAY!!!" He slurred.

Luxord sighed, sipping his whiskey and patting the drunk man's back. "Yes, yes. I feel for you, old chap."

Marluxia began sobbing. "Aw, man Luxy! Y-you're like, my bestest fwend, evah! You're like s-so A-AWESOME!!! Andandand you're accent is so cool!!" He threw his arms around the blond and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Luxord sighed for the umpteenth time. He returned Marly's hug, patting him on the back. "Yes yes, luve. Let it all out."

As for me? I wasn't drunk. Booze doesn't taste as good as I thought. Blegh. But its way better being sober anyway. You get to see everyone roaring drunk and take a few (blackmail) photos for later.

Yeah. Life was really good.

I giggled again. Did I mention how awesome this is?

I sighed contently and finally made it into the kitchen. I pulled the fridge door open and scanned it for some water. I reached down and grabbed a bottle of water. Before I stood back up, I noticed a shoe on the floor. I laughed and took a swig, closing the fridge door. As I made my way around the table in the middle of the kitchen, I saw something I shouldn't have.

There on the floor, my roomie, blushing like mad and half naked, his arms wrapped around Lexeaus' neck and giggling like a school girl as they did...._STUFF..._... (OHMAIGAWD, IT THAT A BOTTLE OF WHIPPED CREAM!!?!? **OHGAWD**)

I turned pale and slowly backed away from the scene, my water bottle slipping from my hands and clattering to the floor. I hopped they didn't spot me but they were to.... _into it_... to even notice that I was there. I gulped and ran away.

_"**OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT.**"_

MY ROOMIE!!?!? HOW COULD HE BETRAY DEMYX?! **HOW COULD HE!?!?! **

Wait... I stopped running and thought... Maybe he was as wasted as the others!! Yeah!! That could be it!!! Yeah. I nodded to myself. Thats totally the reason! I smiled and started walking back to the snack table when a thought came to mind.

...Don't people usually show their true selves when they're drunk?!

OHGAWD, THIS ISN'T A MISUNDERSTANDING.

Zexion **IS** cheating on Demyx!

I held he head in my hands. "OHGAWDOHGAWD,THIS ISN'T GOOD!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was Luxord, the only other sober person in the room!! He'll know what to do!!!

"You alright, Xion?" He asked as he helped me up. I shook my head.

"L-Luxord! I gotta talk to you, like NOW!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Uh, alright? What is it?" I think he thought I was drunk. (I guess Luxord's the sorry sap who ends the parties when everyone else is too drunk to do anything)

"Not here! Outside!!!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him past Marluxia, who was now singing 'A pirates life for me!' with Roxas and Axel either side of him. I pushed him outside and closed the door behind us and let out a sigh.

"What is it?" he asked again.

I started stuttering, my arms flailing about. How do I explain that Zexion is having man sex on the kitchen floor with someone who **ISN'T** his boyfriend!??!!? And how could I be sure that Luxord wont say anything?!

He placed his hands on my shoulders and started shaking my like crazy. "Get a hold of yourself, woman!!!"

I quieted down and nodded, recollecting my composure.

"Okay. Now, what was it that you wanted to say?" He asked.

I gulped. "You promise not to tell?"

He nodded. "You have my word as a gentleman." he said with his right hand in the air, showing me that he meant it.

"Okay. Well...."

* * *

**YAY!**

**Next chappie!!!**

**Stay tunned~**


	7. Chapter 7

"...and thats why I came to you." I concluded, letting out a sigh.

Luxord stroked his goatee in thought. "So, You didn't come running to me because you secretly had the hots for me?"

"What?"

"Just fooling with you, luv." He chuckled.

I groaned. "This isn't really a laughing matter, Luxord!" I exclaimed and he told me to chill out again. I complied.

He sat down on the grass and told me to do so as well so we could think of what to do next. My brain was driving me insane. Do I tell Demyx? I can't! I just can't bear the thought of hurting Demyx even if it is all stupid two-timing Zexion's fault. Do I keep my mouth shut? But what if that only leads to more problems?! Do I confront Zexion? I mean, I'm his roomie and all! He shouldn't keep secrets from me!

"Well, I propose that we leave things as they are for the moment. If something seems to be a miss, we shall intervene, yes?" Luxord said calmly as if cheating on your lover is a normal thing.

I nodded. "Alright... Thats a plan for now."

He stood up, and pulled me up next to him and lead us inside. "I think everyone is too bloody wasted to remember anything... And It's good to see that I finally have someone to help me clear up after these wild parties!"

I groaned again. This is going to be a looong night.

--

I woke up the next morning around 8 in the morning.

Man, were my muscles sore. I had to help Luxord bring everyone back to their rooms. We decided to leave Xemnas and Saix alone on the couch. I set the alarm clock on Xemnas' phone to go off at 5am in hopes that they decide to move to a room. Axel was surprisingly heavy and so was Roxas.

Luxord and I were thankful to find that both Zexion and Lexeaus were sober enough to lug themselves to a room (Not ours, thank goodness).

I yawned and got out of bed and went down to get some breakfast.

Oddly yet conveniently, Luxord was the only person there, eating a bowl of cereal. I grabbed a bowl and sat down next to him pouring myself some cereal and Luxord handed me the milk. I thanked him.

"No problem, luv but you look horrible." he said flatly.

I shrugged and shoved a spoonful into my mouth. "I couldn't sleep properly."

He laughed. "Best not to dwell on it."

I let out an aggravated sigh. "But, I can't! They're both my friends! I just can't!"

Luxord sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "They're my friends too." he stated simply.

"ARGH! Just--- I! I don't know what to do!!!"

He shook his head. "Look, why don't we spend the day together? Perhaps it will take your mind off things."

Jut then, Vexen joined us at the table with a cup of coffee in hand. "Pff, what's this, Luxord? _You'd fancy a walk at the park with miss Xion, yes? How lovely. Perhaps I could join the two of you on your stroll" _He said sarcastically, using a fake british accent. He sounded grumpy. I guess he has a hangover.

Luxord stared at Vexen for 5 seconds. Our senior took a sip of his coffee. I shoved another spoonful into my mouth.

!!!!

I jumped out of my seat, almost falling off as Vexen did exactly what I almost did. He fell off his chair, coffee spilling all over his pants, and he held his head in his hands and groaned. ".FUCK?!"

I looked at Luxord who had an air horn in his hand. Where it came from, I have no idea. Vexen passed out in a few minutes and we decided to leave him there. He'd probably nag at us if we woke him up anyway.

---

I spent most of my week hanging out with Luxord, Roxas and Axel. He kinda became a part of our little group and it was actually quite fun having Luxy around. He was like an older brother or something... Although he did get kinda scary when he found out about Larxene's little shopping spree... but, I digress (haha, something I got from Axel.)

We got back to the dorms and I found Zexion reading on one of the couches and Lexeaus a little further away from him. Axel and Roxas continued to the kitchen, saying hi to the other two on the way whiile Luxord and I shared a glance. "A-ah, wait for me, mates!" He said, catching up with Axel and Roxas who now brought out a raw chicken from the freezer. It was Axel's turn to cook.

I was almost at the kitchen when I saw Zexion stand up. He was walking towards Lexeaus and I don't know why I did it but I tackled him to the ground, knocking the book out of his hands and sent the two of us crashing to the floor.

"X-Xion?! What in the world---"

"I, uh, thought I saw a spider, is all!" I laughed sheepishly and got up, helping Zexion get up as well. He grunted and said a quiet 'thank you' somewhat sarcastically. I gulped. Why was he going to Lexeaus? Am I being too paranoid?... Nah, couldn't be.

I grabbed Zexion's arm before he could go any farther and started dragging him to the front door.

"What is it now?" He asked as I open the door, leading us outside.

I didn't let go of his arm. "I, uh, well... There was a carnival in town! I reeeeaaally wanted to go!" I said with child like enthusiasm. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, why not go with Axel or Roxas or Luxord?" He inquired, pulling me back so that we were walking at a normal pace now. I didn't even realize that I was half running until he did that and I let out a silent sigh of relief.

I hugged his arm like a child would their parents but I think we almost looked like a couple. Almost. He didn't seem to mind. "I, well... I just wanted to spend more qulity time with my roomie, thats all!!" I said a tad bit too loudly.

He gave me one more look before finally giving in. "I guess you're right. Especially since whenever I get back to the room you're always asleep already."

"...More like pretending to sleep." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! Quick! I think Axel said that it was near the old haunted mansion!"

And so, I spent a night with Zexion at the carnival. Why? I don't know.

UGH, I hope this all gets settled soon...

* * *

**Oh poor Xion. So utterly confused as to what to do about her current predicament**

**LOL, I hope she finds a solution to her problems soon~**


	8. Chapter 8

So, remember the week before? I spent a lot of time with Axel, Roxas and Luxord? Well, now, I spent most of my time with Zexion and I don't know why. Was It to keep him away from Lexeaus? I'm not sure but this can't go on forever.

I waved goodbye as Zexion walked away, and I headed to my own classroom. What do I do? What do I do?

"You seem troubled." said Riku who stood in front of me, not letting me pass. Beside him was a brunette, smiling and waving his hand.

I frowned at him and sighed. "Well, my days have been problematic." I replied.

"Hey! My name is Sora!" the brunette introduced himself and took my hand then shook it. "I heard about you from Riku! You're Xion, right?"

I nodded, his happiness making me feel a little bit better. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you, Sora."

Riku put an arm around my shoulder. "Sora and I are skipping... Wanna come?"

I contemplated. I didn't want to go to science class anyway and smiled. "I see no harm in that."

Rora nodded happily and skipped to the school's exit. We followed after him and went to the clock tower after buying ourselves some sea salt ice cream.

"So you guys hang out here too?" I asked, taking a lick of my ice cream and the two nodded. Sora was quiet, what with his ice cream keeping him busy and I noticed that when he went quiet, he was a lot like Roxas. I laughed.

Riku was already finished with his ice cream and was playing with the Popsicle stick in his hand. "What seems to be bothering you?"

I sighed. "Ah, well... Problems..."

He gave me a look. "Within the organization?"

"No... between.. friends, I guess." I replied sadly.

Sora was also finished with his ice cream and joined the conversation. "What happened?"

This was confusing. Zexion said not to talk to these guys but they were pretty much like Axel and Roxas. Why are they 'bad?' "Ah. well.. Love triangles.. I knew triangles were evil..."

Sora laughed and Riku frowned. "I thought that majority of the Organization members were gay...? Someone likes you?"

Shanking my head I frowned. "It would be simpler if it was that." I sighed.

Looking at me, Sora asked. "Are Roxas and Axel fighting again?"

"No, they're actually.. I think they might like _like_ each other." I replied.

"Ah, poor poor Roxas... I always tell him to be true to his heart but he never listens." And I think I know why Roxas dislikes his brother now but Sora seems to love him with all his heart.

"Well, if you're not involved, why is it bothering you so much?" Riku asked.

"Because they're my friends!" I replied.

He nodded. "Then tell me about it."

"But I..."

He looked at me, a questioning look on his face. "Or am I not a friend?"

Thinking about it, I didn't really get a bad vibe from Riku (nor Sora for that matter). Were they friends? I don't know but, I guess they are, right? "Ah, it's not that... You guys are.. my friends, am I your friend too?"

Sora nodded enthusiastically and Riku gave me a carefree smile.

"You look better when you smile, you know." I commented and Sora high five'd me. "I told you to do it more ofter!" he said.

-.-.-.-.

I told them about the problem (Riku called Zexion a little slut and I hit him really hard for that) and they told me that it was a confusing situation and that it'd be better to talk about it with a girl. So that's why, here I am, after school, walking with them to their dorm. I told Axel and Roxas that I had to get a project done and they told me that they'd meet me back home later.

Their dorm wasn't much different from ours and I felt oddly at home. We saw a pair of girls sitting on the couch and Riku and Sora joined them so I thought that I might as well.

"Kairi, Namine, this is Xion! Xion, Namine and Kairi!" Sora said happily and seriously, his cheerfulness brought a smile to my face. I explained the situation.

"Ah, a love triangle, huh? Oh, that is tough!" Kairi said, crossing one leg over the other.

Namine nodded. "Let me get this straight. Demyx love Zexion but Zexion is seeing Lexeaus even though he's dating Demyx?

"...Slut." Riku said and I hit him again. "Yeah. What should I do?" I asked.

Namine and Kairi both rubbed their chins in thought and they both answered at the same time. "You should confront Zexion!"

I frowned. "How? How do I, well, talk to him about that?"

"Just tell him that you know what's been going on and the rest will just play out." Kairi said nodding. "After all, he can't have both of them and lie to Demyx. That's just mean!"

I nodded. They were right. "Alright. I'll confront him tonight!"

They cheered.

As I was about to exit their dorm and make my way to mine, Namine stopped me. She handed me an umbrella and smiled.

"It's not raining." I reminded her and she just laughed and pushed the umbrella into my hands. "Trust me, you'll need it." I nodded and took the umbrella anyway.

Surprisingly enough, halfway there, it started raining. I pulled the umbrella open and held it above my head when I noticed someone just standing there, getting drenched. When I took a closer look, I noticed that it was Demyx and he was staring up at the sky. I shielded him from the rain. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

He looked down at me and gave me a small, sad smile. "Ah, hey." He sniffled. Was he crying? "Nothing's wrong."

Obviously, something was wrong. "Demyx, you can tell me. Letting it out makes it better sometimes."

He took a deep breath and tried smiling again. "Well, its... its about Zexion..."

I gulped. "I- uh, is he okay?"

He nodded. "He is but... but I can't help but feel like we're growing apart, you know?"

My lip trembled. "Wh-why would you think that?"

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I.. don't know... but I can feel it..."

"Is that why you're crying?" I asked and he chuckled disdainfully.

"I wasn't crying... It's just, the rain makes me feel better..."

"Hey Demyx, are you by any chance, related to Namine?" I asked. Something about the two of them seemed so similar.

H nodded slowly. "You know my sister?"

I frowned. No one told me that Namine was Demyx' sister! "Yeah, she's... a friend of mine."

He smiled despite his sad feelings. "I'm glad that Namine has friends." He stepped away from the umbrella to bathe in the rain. "She doesn't have that many, you know? Take care of her, okay?" he said.

My heart ached. Demyx was such a nice person and I couldn't stand the fact that he was so depressed. That's it! I'm telling Zexion off and I don't give a rats ass if he choses Lexeaus! The jerk doesn't deserve to be Demyx' boyfriend!

"I'll... see you back home, okay?" I told him as I rushed back home.

* * *

**I LIIIIIVE.**


End file.
